Life with Turtles
by MindlessTurtle
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favorite ninja turtles
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! I hope to make this a story or it could be a one-shot depends on views, but I hope you guys like. Leave a comment!

Life with Turtles

It was an ordinary day, or a ordinary as a 15 year old mutant turtle's day can get.

Donnie was busy adding an upgrade to The Shellraiser, Raph was beating the poor

practice dummy, Leo was watching Space Heroes, and Mikey was oddly quiet.

"Anyone seen Mikey?"

"Nope"

"Mm-mm"

"Congrats Leo, you lost him."

'I didn't lose him!, Mikey!"

"Hey Mikeeyyyy!"

"So help me if you hit me with a water balloon shell-for-brains!"

As the three turtles began looking for their baby brother they heard a noise, that sounded a lot like a skateboard.

"BOOYAKASHAAA!"

"AAHH!"

This surprise attack caused all three turtles to duck

"What the shell Mikey!"

"Whoo! World record! Jumped three mutant turtles!"

"You're dead!"  
"AAhh!"

"Come back here!"

"Wow, managed to tick of Raph.. how early Donnie?"

"It's 10:30 in the morning"

"That is a new record, hats off to Mikey for two in one morning"

"Aah! C'mon Raph! Put the sai down!"

"Better go make sure Mikey isn't slaughtered"

'It's your turn Leo, I did it last time"

"All right"

With a sigh the blue-masked turtle went to go separate his to fighting brothers

"c'mon Raph, let Mikey out of the choke hold"

Hearing his sons Splinter chuckled

A/N: I know short but let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Due to the lovely reviews/comments/other from you wonderful readers I have decided to make this a series of one-shots so here we Ch 2! **

Ch 2 Sleep, Mikey

Leo sighed. Another long day was over. It started out simple enough, woke up early, trained hard, free time for while then went out for patrol. During patrol the four turtles stopped some Purple Dragons from mugging a couple of teenagers. They would have been back sooner but Mikey insisted on getting this new videogame that had just released. Leo knew his baby brother would just pester and pester until Raph gave him a sore arm or leg so he just went along with.

"sweet! Can't wait to play!"

"ok Mikey just don't play it all at once and get bored with it right away"

"Got it Donnie!"

About two and a half hours later Raph was carrying Spike in from the kitchen and looked up to see Mikey playing with absolute concentration

"Uhh… Mikey? You ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"you've been at that game for a while now why don't you take a break?"

"Not until I finish this round!"

Raph just stared. Why can't Mikey focus this much on anything else? He just shrugged and walked to his room. An hour later Leo told Mikey it was time to call it a night

"But I'm not done with this round!"

"You told Raph that an hour ago"

"That was the last level."

'well you should go to bed now and play tomorrow"

Mikey stopped long enough to give Leo an intense puppy dog eyes.

"No Mikey, that's not going to work on me this time"

"…."

"The answer is still no Mikey"

"…."

Leo tired his best but he gave in to his baby brother's puppy eyes.

"ok Mikey you can keep playing for another 20 minutes but I'm going to sleep. Ok? Good Night."

"Night Leo"

_Now if I can just drag Donnie away from his computer…_

Later at around half past 12 Raph woke up. He tried to go back to sleep but it was no use. Spike was asleep, he knew Master Splinter was asleep so what woke him up? Leo? No he wouldn't wake anyone else up. Donnie? No, he would wake up, but never make a sound. He reluctantly got out of his warm bed to the kitchen to get water. He walked past the living room to see Mikey sitting in front of the TV….. still playing his video game. Mikey must have been really tired but he still heard him.

"Leo?"

"Guess again"

"Donnie?"

"R-Raph?"

"Bingo"

"Almost done…."

"Mikey, it's time to go to sleep"

"But it's been-"

"Longer than 20 minutes"

"oh.."

Mikey saved his game and turned the TV off. He tried to but his legs fell asleep when he himself should have gone to sleep. So instead he lifted this arms up

"Carry me"

"What?"

"Carry me"

"I'm not carrying you!"

"Please Raphie? Pleeeeaaa-"

"all right! Just shhh! Don't wake up all of New York!"

Raph rolled his eyes and lifted up his lazy brother._ Mikey's a bit lighter than I thought he'd be_ He carried Mikey the his bedroom door

"Ok Mikey now get into bed"

"…."

"Mikey?"

"….."

_Numb skull fell asleep in my arms! You are so getting pummeled in the morning_

Raph dumped his brother on his bed only to have Mikey fall out of his bed

"What are we going to do with you?"

Raph threw a blanket on his brother, who was now drooling on the floor

"Good night Mikey"

With those last words Raph dragged his feet to his own room and flopped onto his bed hoping to get a few more hours of sleep

**There you have it Ch 2 is up and there's more to come. Later people!**

**-MindlessTurtle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! New Chapter is up, and also if you guys have any idea of what I should do for drabble don't be shy! I don't bite. **

Ch 3

Different

Mikey just kept skateboarding, he was trying to calm down. His rambunctious behavior had cause Donnie to drop some chemicals to spill and make a mini explosion. So after his brothers had given him a long and kinda hurtful scolding he left the lair and rode his skateboard.

_Did they have to yell? I know I'm a bit more different than them…. Ok a lot more different… Do they really want me to change?_

The orange clad mutant then rattled off some differences between him and the older turtles.

_I act younger than I really am_

_One_

_I have a bright colored mask_

_Two_

_My mask is shorter than theirs'_

_Three _

_I have freckles _

_Four_

_I'm louder than them_

_Five _

_I can't stay still for two seconds _

_Six_

_I'm smallest_

_Seven_

_I can't really pay attention to anything important_

_Eight_

_Maybe my brothers are right maybe I do need to cha- _

"AAAAAHH!"

Mikey proved that last difference correct by losing focus on where he was going. He had skated into an tunnel that was flowing with rain water from the recent storm

"Ah! Whoa, whoa!"

Mikey whipped his head around looking for something to hold onto but found himself completely at the water's mercy his arms were still sore from a recent fight with Dogpound so he couldn't fight the current he could only fight to keep his head above water.

_I should've been paying attention… _

One enormous burst of water threw him completely under

He tried to swim up but his something heavy fell on him, probably some cinderblock or whatever those sewer workers were using last week, he couldn't get it off

_Ok my lungs are starting to burn now!_

Another large object slammed into his gut he couldn't hold it anymore as water began to enter his mouth he saw two blurry figures swimming down to the bottom

_What the shell….?_

One floated down and grabbed arm roughly the other lifted the heavy object off of Mikey.

_Thanks…_

The other figure dropped the object and grabbed Mikey's other arm they both swam Mikey up setting when they surfaced Mikey gagged he felt two sets of push him up and hand him to someone else who was standing on the edge of the tunnel opening. Mikey coughed up all the water and bile in his throat then collapsed from all the coughing and hacking. He wanted to sleep His eyes the last thing he saw was Raph and Leo kneeling next to him both dripping wet and Donnie shaking him, probably trying to keep him awake then nothing…

"…."

'…."

"Can he hear us..?"

"Maybe, he should wake up any moment now"

"Can't the idiot just open his eyes already?"

"Raphael, patience he will open his eyes when he is ready"

"mmm…?"

Mikey opened his eyes to see his Sensei and three brothers looking at him with concern

"Mikey! All three pulled Mikey into a warm hug, Mikey loved it considering how cold his unplanned swim left him"

"we're so sorry Mikey!"

"yeah we didn't mean those things we said!"

"can you forgive us?"

Mikey choked out

"sure… if you…. Stop…crushing….me!"

"sorry"

"I am glad you are feeling well my son'

"so you guys don't want me to change?"

"No Mikey!"

"You are one of a kind my son, you should never change that, it's what makes you…. You"

'Thanks Sensei"

"come boys, we must left your brother rest"

"let me know if you need anything ok Mikey?"

"sure Donnie"

**A/N Daannggg! Longest Ch I've ever written, well… again let me know if you guys have any ideas til next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey everyone! Updating twice in one week I'm on a roll here ok um jt redhood here's your idea so hope you all enjoy!**

Ch 4

I'm not sick!

Donatello sighed, he was sure he had been down tunnel 276 about 23 times today but he couldn't find that spare part he had lost. He was getting tired so he just decided to keep looking for tomorrow. With heavy eyelids and sore feet he walked back to the lair. He arrived to see his immediate older brother watching tv with his pet turtle sleeping on his plastron.

"Hey Donnie, where ya been?"

"scrounging around in tunnel 276"

"Really?"

"Again?"

"Yeah Raph, I have to find that spare part or start from scratch on that electronic lock I've been working on for half a month"

"ok, ok Donnie jeez. You look like you need a good night's sleep. Getting sick?"

_Shell.. If someone asks me if I'M getting sick it's probably serious. _

"I'm not sick Raph"

"Whatever"

"Seen Leo?"

"Dojo"

"Mikey?"

"room"

"Oh. Well if you need me I'll be in my lab"

"ok"

Donatello dragged his feet to the desk opposite from the side of the lab where Timothy's jar was his mood dropped upon the memory of the poor ignorant teen

_Maybe I should check on him _

They turtle turned around to see his little brother crouching in front of Timothy's jar probably bothering the poor blob by poking the jar

"Mikey! What are you doing?!"

The shout caught Mikey off guard he nearly knocked the jar over

"Aah"

"Mikey be careful! Who knows what Tim will do if he gets out?"

"sorry Donnie, he just seemed so lonely I decided to come in and talk to him"

"You were talking?... To Timothy?"

"Yeah I mean, if I were stuck in a jar all day I would want someone to talk to"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Hour or two maybe…"

"You were in here for that long?"

"Yep"

"Fine, you can stay just don't break anything, especially DO NOT touch Timothy's jar, he hates it when you tap the glass can't you read?"

Donnie pointed to a sign that said:

'Do NOT tap glass, freaks Timothy out. This means YOU Mikey!'

"Huh, must've missed that"

"I'm going back to work"

"Ok, but um… Donnie?"

"what Mikey?"

"You ok? You're shaking"

"I'm fi-"

Donnie tripped and fell before he could finish

"Donnie!"

Mikey ran to his brother helping him up

"You feel warm"

"maybe I am coming down with something"

"ya think? Here wait right here and don't go to sleep, I'm gonna get someone to help me lift you, you're going to bed."

"But-"

"don't worry it'll just take a second, be right back- Leo! Raph!"

With that the purple masked turtle was alone laying back against his desk. His eyes refused to stay open and his head felt like it was being attacked with a sledgehammer, his eye lids closed and he curled up into a ball next to his desk, just as he did he heard footsteps enter the lab in his direction.

After what felt like eternity Donnie woke up, he looked around.

_My room?_

The door opened with Mikey walking in with a bowl of something and glass of water

"Look who returned to the land of the living!"

"what happened?"

"You decided to go to sleep and miss dinner… and breakfast too"

"What in the bowl?"

Mikey's expression dimmed

"that's just it, it's pizza noodle soup….. and you're going to eat it"

"am I?"

"Yep, or else"

"or else what?"

Mikey answered his question by climbing onto Donnie's then chest and sitting crossed legged on him

"I'm gonna sit here all day if I have to but you're not going anywhere until the soup's in your stomach"

"Fine"

"plus you owe me"

"why"

"I spent half the morning in a dark, cold, tight squeeze of a tunnel to get that thing you've been looking for."

"you found it?"

"Yep, now eat."

"Thanks Mikey"

"No prob"

Donnie reluctantly picked up the bowl and spoon to start eating

**A/N Ok, what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Cute? Leave comments or ideas. I'm open minded**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This just randomly popped into my head today … Enjoy! Leave comments and such! If it's in the weird triangle parenthesis that means it's writing!**

Life with Turtles Ch 5

Say Something

Leonardo just finshed watching Space Heroes and figured it was time to train

"Guys! Time to train!"

"Coming!"

"Meh… I'll get there"

"Booyakasha! Just finished this level!"

"Mikey! Shut up! Why are you always so loud?!"

"Raph! Leave Mikey alone!"

Leo, already ahead of time, had been paired with Donnie and Raph with Mikey. Splinter left these instructions while he and April were out on a training exercise. The four began sparring.

_Donnie's been practicing _

But despite Donatello's efforts his older brother beat him in their match so they both sat down to watch Raph and Mikey. Raph was actually having a hard time landing a blow on Mikey but when it seemed like Raph was slowing down Mikey let his guard down and Raph and Raph saw his chance to land a blow he threw a punch but Mikey moved to in the opposite direction was hoping he would and he hit Mikey alright… right in his throat.

"MIKEY!"

Leo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Raph hit Mikey in the neck and this caused him to stumble backwards and crash into all the staffs that were propped up against the wall.

Donnie was the first to get to Mikey. He pushed all the staffs off and sat Mikey up.

"Mikey, are you ok?"

"….."

"Mikey say something"

"I caa"

"You what?"

Mikey swallowed and winced then rubbed his throat.

"You… you can't?"

Michelangelo shook his head

"C'mon Mikey let's get you to my lab"

Mikey slowly got up

_What now?_

When the two left Raph just stared at the ground.

_What did I just do? _

Raph just shook his head and ran to the infirmary only to be stopped by his older brother at the entrance

"Move Leo I need to talk to Mikey"

"No Raph"

"Why not?!"

"Donnie's just going to kick you out like he did to me he said Mikey just needs a moment to let everything sink in"

The two were interrupted by Donnie asking for tea while Leo went to go get some Raph was allowed in the infirmary

"How is he?"

Donnie looked at his little brother then at Raph

"He just needs to not stress his vocal chords or esophagus or else it could do some permanent damage"

Mikey winced at 'permanent damage'

"It just means no talking Mikey ok?"

Mikey sadly nodded and laid down in the cot

"wait a second Mikey drink this tea it'll help with the soreness"

Mikey shook his head and covered his mouth

"Mikey"

"…."

"Mikey"

"…."

"Michelangelo!"

With a mouthed sigh Mikey took the cup and sipped hoping that Donnie would buy it and leave him alone but Donnie just folded his arms at frowned at Mikey until the tea was all gone

"See? Was that so hard?"

Mikey just slowly nodded until his eyelids began to droop

"Here Mikey I'll walk you to your-"

"I"LL walk Mikey to his room"

"You sure Raph?"

"Yeah, I mean what's he gonna do? Run? He can barely stand up"

"Ok remember Mikey no talking for the next week that's when your throat should be done healing"

Mikey nodded and yawned silently as Raph led him to his room

The moment they enter Mikey's room Raph tripped on his blanket as Mikey gave him a soundless giggle

"Oh, you think that's funny?"

Mikey nodded at his brother as he got up and dusted himself off

"you're lucky you have Donnie to hide behind"

Mikey pulled out a white board and marker from under his bed and scribbled on it

Donnie gave me this marker to write with so I can talk… kinda of J

"very funny Mikey"

I think it is, can I go to bed now?

"Sure buddy, and hey I'm really sorry about what happened you forgive me?"

Yeah dude! It was just an accident. Remember when we were kids? You helped me loose my first tooth!

"It's hard to forget we it keeps being brought up"

Plus that's not even the best part! Donnie says when I want attention just ring this

"Ring what?"

Mikey took out a small bell and shook it in Raph's face while it's attention-grabbing jingle filled the room

"That won't get annoying…"

Donnie said if you take it from me he'll put an alarm on my T-phone

Raph just sighed and sat Mikey down and got up to leave when he heard a faint jingle from behind him

Stay til I go to sleep? I don't really feel like being alone

"Sure knucklehead"

Raph sat down next to his brother's bed and watched as he fell asleep

_This is gonna be a long week_

**A/N So what did you guys think? Leave comments! See ya next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Ok this is going to be like a part 2 to my preivous Ch so hope you enjoy this one!**

Life with Turtles Ch 6

Say Something (part 2)

Mikey sat up and yawned. It's been two days since the accident and his bros were always watching him, making sure his throat didn't hurt, racing to where ever he was whenever he rang that bell, all that kind of stuff. Even though he liked the attention he just wanted time to be alone and skateboard.

He rang the little bell at his belt. Pretty soon all three brothers were rushing into his room.

"You ok Mikey?"

Mikey nodded then shook his head. He held up his skateboard then held up his whiteboard

'Can I go skateboard?'

"No Mikey I don't think that's a very good idea"

Mikey responded by giving his brother puppy eyes

"No Mikey"

Mikey wrote on his whiteboard

'I'll hold my breath until you change you mind'

"No Mikey"

"This I gotta see"

Mikey sucked in air and held in his mouth after about five minutes he felt light headed then wobbled and pretended to faint

"Gah! Ok! Ok! You can go if one of us goes with you!"

Mikey immediately sat up and fist pumped

"I'll go with him"

"ok Raph just keep an eye on him and come back in about an hour"

"Got it"

The two turtles left the lair and headed further and further into the sewers. They finally stopped and the large tunnel at an incredibly far distance from the lair

"ok Mikey we're pretty far away from home so start skating now"

Mikey skateboarded along the pipes for a good twenty-five minutes before the two heard a sound coming from down the tunnel. Raph went to go check with Mikey right behind him

_Oh no, Dogpound_

Mikey tugged on Raph's arm then pointed at the massive dog mutant

"Sweet, you up for a fight?"

Mikey's throat was killing him he slowly shook his head

Raph sighed he was itching for a fight but he owed it to his baby brother to always have his back now when he hurt

"Ok follow my lead we'll just climb the pipes above him"

The two turtles climbed up and walked on the pipes above the mutant but the pipe Mikey stepped on gave out dropping him right behind Dogpound

"Well well well what do we have here?"

Mikey stood up and whipped out his nunchaku

_Maybe I can distract him so Raph can take him from behind _

"Have you now turtle!"

He looked up to see Fishface pinning his older brother down and Raph struggling to get out of his grip

_Oh shell this isn't going to end well_

Dogpound brought his fist down and narrowly missed slamming Mikey into the ground. Mikey jumped up to Raph but was stopped as Dogpound grabbed his ankle and threw him into several walls before dropping him on the ground

Seeing what Dogpound was doing to his little brother Raph became furious. He slipped out from under Fishface and sent him flying into the nearest wall before charging full speed at Dogpound. However Dogpound saw this coming, he easily deflected this attack when Raph came at Dogpound again he was once again ready for this and attempted to flatten Raph with his large spiked fist but was stopped by a kursarigama chain wrapping around his wrist he looked behind him to see Michelangelo barely standing and breathing heavily out of exhaustion.

"Mikey watch out!"

Raphael's warning came too late as Dogpound yanked his wrist forward taking the chain and Mikey along with it. Dogpound then landed a powerful blow on Mikey's side sending him air borne several yards away. Michelangelo landed with a loud thud and remained in an unmoving heap

"MIKEY!"

Raph charged at the mutant determined to make him pay. He slashed at his side and landed blows on his stomach and face finishing by pushing him into a (almost recovered) Fishface then launching himself at both sending them falling into the sewer's main sewage conduit.

Raph stood there for a few seconds and remembered why he was so angry in the first place

"Mikey!"

He ran to his little brother and turned him on his shell

"Mikey? Can you hear me?"

Raph looked over his brother for injuries. He saw little cuts and some bruises but he remembered his side and gently prodded his side.

"nothing"

He then prodded a little harder making Mikey silently hiss and jerk away only causing himself more pain. Raph took his hand away

"Mikey I'm sorry! I'm going to have to carry you ok?"

Mikey nodded and shifted so Raph could lift him easier. Raph gently lifted his brother up

_This is going to be a really long walk back…_

The last thing Mikey saw was the lightning bolt shaped crack in Raph's plastron, then darkness

**A/N ok so what did you guys think? I might make a part 3 like Leo and Donnie's reactions on let me know if you guys think I should until then, later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Guess who's baaaccckkk! Me! Now you can enjoy this next Ch!**

Life with Turtles Ch 7

Say Something (part 3)

Raph finally made it to the lair with his silent brother still in his arms

"Donnie! I need you in here!"

Donatello sprinted out of the garage and to the entrance

"What happened?!"

"We went a little to far into the sewers and Dogpound and Fishface were there we tried to go around but-"

"Raph! Take a deep breath, you're hurt too. Just set Mikey down in my lab and go sit down on the couch I'll take a look at you in a second"

With almost robot like motions Raph set Mikey down in the lab but stayed there insisting he was fine but began to shake

"You sure you're ok Raph?"

"Yeah I was fine b-bef-fore"

Donatello raised an eye at his older brother

_he's shaking and now stuttering with his adrenaline gone he might be in shock…_

"Uuumm… Donnie?"

Leo speaking snapped Donnie out of his thoughts

"What's going on?"

"Mikey's hurt and something's wrong with Raph"

"I'm f-fi-"

Raphael's eyes rolled back and his knees hit the table in front of him while his head slammed into the ground underneath him

"Raph!"

Leo and Donnie ran to their hot-headed brother's side Leo checked his pulse while Donnie slide one eyelid open and shined a small flashlight into Raph's eye

"dilated he passed out"

"Why?"

"He was in shock since Mikey got hurt and in caught up with him when the adrenaline faded it's amazing that he made it this far actually"

"What should we do now?"

"I still need to check Mikey you take Raph to his room and lie him down, you should probably put on his head while you're at it he hit his head pretty hard"

Leo sighed as Donnie walked away and he looked at his little brother before gently draping one of Raph's arms over his shoulders and slowly stood him up

_Shell Raph's kinda heavy he needs to ease up on the punching bag…_

Leo half dragged half carried his unconscious brother to his room and set him down on his bed he went to the kitchen and got out an ice pack walking back into Raph's room he put the ice pack gently on Raph's head and pulled the covers over the sleeping hothead

"Night Raph"

Leo went to the infirmary to see if Michelangelo was any better

"How is he?"

"Well he has a few scrapes some bruising on his arms but the main thing that concerns me is the bruising on hs sides. Dogpound made big bruises on Mikey's side and winded him so he had s small breathing issue but he seems to be fine now…"

"Will he be ok?"

"he should be ok, the bruising should heal in no time and his throat actually made a faster recovery than I thought it must have been that crazy gargle-salt-water-will-make-it-better idea"

"You figured that out now?"

"Yeah Mikey's been really cranky about not talking so if I tried to check his throat he'd try to bite me"

"did he ever?"

"last night he bit me pretty hard"

"Ha, Mikey must have been hungry"

"Very funny Leo"

As the two continued to talk they heard their baby brother give a soft moan

"Mikey?"

Mikey looked up to see his two older brothers staring down at him

"hmmm?"

"How you feeling Mikey?"

"ok"

"he can whisper?"

"I told him he could whispering will help his throat get back to it's normal screaming and hollering routine"

"well at least Mikey can speak"

"what happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Only little bits and pieces, how did I get here?"

"Raph carried you"

With a worried yet whispered tone Mikey responded

"Where is Raph?"

"In his room he fainted out of shock"

"what?"

"witnessing what happened to you must have struck a nerve he'll be fine"

"ok"

Mikey got up and walked to Raph's room as Raph was being to stir regardless

"Hey Raph"

"Mikey?"

"Mm-hmm"

"What happened?"

"Donnie said you pretty much freaked out and took a nap on the floor"

"ok… but what are you doing?"

"My side hurts and I'm going to sleep in here until you feel better"

"until I feel better?"

"yup good night Raph"

"Night Mikey"

The two turtles finally went to sleep and began the recovery process

**_TWO WEEKS LATER_**

The four turtles finally hit the rooftops after getting Mikey and Raph back into shape from taking it easy so long

"Hey! How you guys feeling?"

Leo couldn't help but shout as his two brothers practically flew along next to him as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop

"Great!"

"I feel AWESOOOMMEE!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys time for a new CH! Warning! This one's gonna get a little dark!**

Life with Turtles Ch 8

"N-no! No! Stop please!"

Leonardo struggled against the chains that Fishface was holding him in. He weakly glared up Dogpound who had his fist around Raphael's neck and was slowly suffocating him.

"Stop what? This?"

With that comment he gave the red masked turtle another tight squeeze around his neck

"Le-Leo!"

Leo clenched his eyes shut, he had the power to make this stop. He could make Dogpound put his brother down and possibly let them both walk away from all this. But the price was Master Splinter if he would just tell Bradford where he was all this would stop…or so Shredder had told them when all this started which was how long ago….? He couldn't remember…

"Well? Anything you wish to say?"

Leo opened his mouth to say something, he wanted Bradford to leave Raph alone. To put him down and let him take a breath.

But Raphael, even with black spots dotting his field of vision shot Leo a glare as if to say

'Give Dogbreath what he wants and I'll kill you myself!'

"Come on Leonardo, you're down to your last brother"

Leo gave a small hiccup as a tear threatened to leak out Bradford was right.

Shortly after they were captured Mikey was questioned and for the first time in their 15 years the three eldest brothers had seen their youngest get angry and not steamed like he would get at extreme times but downright murderous. So angry even Raph shrunk back a little at his baby brother's fury. But after it all Mikey gave Shredder several minor wounds and put Karai in the hospital for at least two and half months. The three turtles couldn't believe how violent Michelangelo could be.

He was stopped when Shedder delivered a fatal blow to his head and he didn't die right away. He died in Raph's arms squeezing Donnie's hand and Leo's arm like there was no tomorrow, which for Mikey there wasn't.

After the brothers' immense pain of losing Mikey dulled to a tormented numbness it was Donnie's turn. He died quickly and painlessly when his enduring electrical torment for answers.

Raph was so upset over the loss of two brothers so soon he literally jumped on the nearest Foot ninja, the one who was informing them of Donatello's passing, and snapped his neck without blinking an eye.

This earned Raphael a wrist broken to pieces by Fishface.

So after some time of torture for the last two living turtles it came to this: Reveal where Master Splinter was or Leonardo would lose his one and only brother, forever

"I won't tell you Dogpound! EVER!"

The mutant dog snarled at the defiant turtle

"suit yourself"

He began to squeeze the struggling turtle's neck as hard as could

"Raph I'm sorry!"

Leo mentally begged his brother for forgiveness as rivers of tears poured down his cheeks

Dogpound threw Raph to the ground as Fishface let Leonardo loose from his chains

Leo scrambled to Raph as laid him down gently in his lap

"Raph?"

Raph looked up as far as he could and gave Leo a small smirk as if they had just one the battle and wheezed out a few final words for his older brother

"Don't give in"

With that Raph's emerald green eyes fluttered shut and he went limp.

That was it.

He was gone.

_My brother_

_My last brother._

_He's not going in vain_

Leo saw in the corner Fishface snickering.

_My brother was dead and that walking piece of sushi was LAUGHING?! Not for long…._

Setting Raph down and wiping away the tears he gathered himself with full intent to avenge his brothers he addressed to walking fish

"Stop laughing"

"Excuse me turtle? Did you finish crying and say something?"

"I said stop laughing… or else"

"Or else what"

The fish continued to laugh, and louder just to spite Leo

_Ok he had his chance to stop…_

He shuffled over to were an abandoned katana lay, a Foot solider used it to carved marks into Leo's arm, picked it up and went over his plan in his head. He grabbed the katana that lay on the floor and with blinding speed and all the strength he had left he charged at Fishface and knocked him to the ground.

In one swift motion he swung the blade and sliced Fishface's breathing tube into two preventing the mutant from breathing. Then he raised the katana high above his head

_"_I. SAID. STOP. LAUGHING!"

With each word he said Leonardo yanked the blade out and brought it back down stabbing the mutant again again until Leo heard him gag on his own blood

When he finshed he heard the door open behind him

"You FOOL!"

Shredder step forward and back handed Leo. Giving him two large cuts and sending him flying into the wall with several bones breaking in Leo's body. Then he turned to Bradford

"No matter while you were toying with this turtle and wasting time one of Stockman's useless Mousers found Splinter

_What…?_

Leo's vision was blackening he shifted his head to see the door fly open and see Master Splinter thrown to his knees. He saw Splinter look in Leo direction he called to him but Leo couldn't hear anything he said.

He saw a blurry Shredder walk towards him and lift his clawed hand

_Oh shell, this is it… everything in vain… I'm sorry Michelangelo. I'm sorry Donatello. I'm sorry Raphael. I'm sorry Father…._

Shredder brought the claw down

"AAAAAHHHH!"

A scream ripped itself from Leo's throat.

But this scream was in terror and pain. Splinter rushed into Leonardo's room and trying to wake him

"Leonardo my son! Wake up! It's a nightmare! Nothing can hurt you!"

Instead of listening Leo gripped his bed sheets tightly and screamed again

"No! No! Stop! Please!"

Splinter shook his son and finally jolted him awake Leo coughed and he finally opened his eyes and looked up to see his sensei. Leo broke into sobs and buried his face into his sensei's shoulder. Splinter began to rub his son's shell in soothingly

"Hush Leonardo it was only a nightmare"

Leo finally calmed down and sat up on his own and told Master Splinter the whole story from the beginning to the terrifying end.

"it all felt so real Sensei! My brothers! You! I-!"

"Leonardo you were experiencing a fever dream"

Splinter felt Leo's forehead and winced slightly

"Your body temperature has risen, but if you want we can go see your brothers"

Leo, still shaken up draped an arm on Master Splinter's shoulders as he led him to eah of his brothers' rooms.

Mikey was curled up on his side asleep.

Donnie was actually sleeping in his bed for once

But Raph wasn't in his room.

Panicking in case his dream may be true Leo looked around

"Sensei…?"

Master Splinter called for his son with no answer but they heard a noise from Leo's room when they went back they saw Raph putting a cup of chamomile tea next to Leo's bed

"Raph?"

"Leo! There you are"

"what are you doing?"

"I heard you get up and thought maybe you wanted some…. Chamomile was it? That tea that puts you to sleep everytime?

Smiling, Leo wobbled a little

"Thanks Raph"

Raph helped support his brother

"c'mon, your fever hasn't gone down and you need your rest"

Splinter smiled at the kindness his tempered son was showing his eldest son

"Get some rest Leonardo"

"Night Leo"

Leonardo emptied the cup of tea and his eyelids began to get heavy

_It was only a dream…._

With that last thought Leonardo fell into a peaceful sleep

**A/N You see? This is what happens when I read dark stuff on a subject and/or fandom and let my imagination run wild! My longest/darkest Ch yet! Leave reviews on this one! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N New Ch….. Enjoy**

Life with Turtles Ch 9

Donatello woke up and stretched. He had one of his rare sleeps, in his actual bed and was feeling pretty good. He walked into the kitchen to see Mikey making pancakes and Leo drinking tea

"Good morning Donnie"

"Morning Leo"

"The zombie lives! Ready for pancakes?"

"Yeah"

Michelangelo eyed his immediate older sibling while filling his plate with steaming pancakes

"Sleep well? You actually look awake"

"Yes actually I did sleep well."

"Anyone want to wake Raph up?"

"He probably didn't sleep last night because in a "trust exercise" he had to let Mikey take care of Spike for a whole day"

"Hey! I promised I'ld be extra careful!"

"Were you?"

"… Yes….."

Michelangelo figured it would be a good idea for Raph to see Spike first thing in the morning so he ran to his room to get him. He found Spike on his nightstand all his limbs and head sucked into his shell

"C'mon Spike! Time to wake up!"

The non-mutant turtle remained tucked into his shell

"Spike…?"

Mikey began to panic

_But I took care of him EXACTLY the way Raph told me! What's wrong with him?!_

Mikey picked up the quiet and hiding turtle and took him to his purple masked brother

"Donnie! Help!"

"What's wrong Mikey?"

"he was fine last night and now he's all hiding in his shell! Is he sick? Is he… ?"

Leonardo felt sorry for his brother, he sounded so scared of what might be wrong with his hot headed brother's pet

"calm down Mikey, I'm sure Raph will understand

Mikey took a deep breath and imagined how the scene would go down.

_'Hey Raph?'_

_'Yeah Mikey?'_

_'What would you say if, oh I don't know…. Something happened to Spike'_

_'I'ld say you're the worst brother ever and I'll never forgive you for whatever you did to Spike!'_

_'I'm sorry Raph!'_

_'I don't care! Spike's dead and it's all YOUR fault!'_

_'No! I didn't mean it!'_

"No! No! Raph's gonna hate me! Forever!

"No he won't Mikey…"

"…."

"I promise he won't yell at you"

After a moment of thinking Mikey nodded

"you're right Leo, Raph won't yell at me. Because he's going to kill me! I don't wanna die dude! So much to live for! All the pizza I still haven't eaten!"

"Ok Mikey I think your over reacting a little"

"Donnie! This is the guy that bent me like a pretzel just for hitting him with a water balloon! I just killed his pet! His little buddy! It's over for me! Just burry me somewhere beautiful , ok? Like at the sewage plant…."

"Well Mikey I'll see if maybe Spike is just sleeping or something"

"That's what everyone in denial says…"

Donatello picked up the turtle and walked into his lab

Mikey nearly had a heart attack when he heard Raph's bedroom door open

"H-hey Raph"

"Hi Mikey. Where's Spike? It's been a day"

"He's a…. in Donnie's lab…."

"Why…?"

"Be-because he's dead! I don't know why or how! I took care of him just like you said and he was like that this morning and I-"

"Mikey…"

"I'm so sorry Raph!"

"Mikey-"

"I promised and I let you down!"

"Mikey!"

"Gah!"

Micelangelo ran out of the room with Raphael hot on his heels then running by the dojo where Leo was probably meditating

"Leo! Help!"

Mikey failed to see his own skateboard lying out and he slid across the living room

"AAH!"

Finally crashing full force into the metal pole that held up the practice dummy he felt dizzy, and very wobbly, and everything was getting blurry

"Mikey… you…. Ok?"

_What? Why is Raph talking so slowly?_

He felt someone shifting him and then sitting him up

_Ow… _

He must have closed his eyes for what felt like seconds but must have been longer because he opened his eyes and found himself on the couch with a blanket over him, and his head resting in Raph's lap.

"Raph? What's going aah ah ah…."

Michelangelo winced as his older brother put an ice pack on his head and applied pressure

"relax Mikey, you have a bump on your head"

"ow, it hurts."

"Ah.. stop your whining"

"Raph! Spike! What-?"

Raph put his hand over Mikey's mouth before he could start apologizing or yell for help

"Calm down Mikey, Spike's fine"

"He's not- wait, he's ok?"

"Yeah he was just punking you"

"He was what?"

"Spike will do that a lot, but he was just sleeping. See?"

Raph picked up Spike and held him next to Mikey's face. Spike nuzzled Mikey's cheek as if saying 'Sorry for scaring you'

"Then…. Then why where you chasing me?"

"Why were you running?"

"Because I thought be mad…"

"Well I wasn't, but you gave me a shell of a scare when you hit that pole head first"

"Yeah, don't do that… it really hurts dude"

Chuckling Raph turned the TV on and put more ice on Mikey's head. Raph looked down to see Mikey dozing off with Spike sitting on his plastron

_Knucklehead_

**A/N Ok not really sure where I was going with this but liked how it came out anyway! See you guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Ok this was inspired when I was watching one of my (many) favorite shows. The show had two charcters with one looking after the other so this idea kinda came from there…. I thought about it and felt that it's worth a try. Enjoy! **

Ch 10

LH and Mikey

"Michelangelo"

_Hey… who's calling me?_

"Michelangelo"

The orange clad turtle tried to move, but everything hurt to much. He couldn't open his eyes or even muster enough energy to answer to whoever was calling him. Then he felt a large claw-like hand rest on his shoulder and shake him.

"Michelangelo, are you alright my friend?"

After several shakes Mikey finally managed to open his eyes and see a large tail resting near him. His eyes shifted upward a little more to see who the voice and tail belonged to

"Leatherhead?"

The alligator gave the teen a toothy smile as he helped him sit up.

"where are we?"

"You do not remember the attack?"

"No"

"We are deep in a Kraang facility and we were attacked by many Kraang-"

"Are you hurt?!"

"My friend, you sustained more injuries than I did"

Slowly nodding Mikey and trying to sit up. Mikey stared blurry-eyed at Leatherhead

"Duuuddee…. That bites"

The alligator sat Mikey up and checked over the quiet turtle for injuries, he still had those sprains in his wrists and a bruise on the back of his head.

"Do you feel any dizziness?"

"N-no"

Leatherhead didn't like the way Mikey sounded nor at the fact that his eye lids were already starting to droop

"Can you walk"

"I can try"

The ninja turtle yelped as he put pressure on his left ankle

"Guess that's a no then..."

Leatherhead sighed and lifted Michelangleo up and put him on his back. Then made sure the coast was clear before walking into a dark corridor.

"Hey… Leatherhead? Are my brothers here?"

"Not that I know of my friend, I just found you all by yourself"

"Where are we? In the city I mean"

"We are a quarter of a mile away from the TCRI building"

The two walked for a while before Mikey slipped off Leatherhead's back and stumbled into an empty room just in time to vomit

"Eeewww… I just spewed my guts out…"

"It is as I feared.."

"What?"

"This atmosphere in this underground building is slowly developing into Kraang atmosphere"

"So.. it's hard to breathe?"

"Partly I have managed to get past the tough atmosphere and survive in these conditions, are you having difficulty breathing?"

"Only a little, but I don't think I'll pass out or anything…"

Leatherhead shook his head before resting a claw on Mikey's forehead, Mikey was getting sick. He remembered when Michelangelo showed him kindness when he needed to be cared for now it was his turn to watch over his little turtle friend. He lifted Mikey onto his back once again then walking among more corridors.

Leatherhead stopped at a large door, he could hear Kraang droids behind that door.

"This is the only way back to the surface"

Mikey shifted on Leatherhead's back

"so what are we going to do dude?"

Leatherhead sat Michelangelo down next to the large door

"I'll take care of the Kraang-"

"Be careful, ok?"

Leatherhead tore open the doors and roared in rage as the Kraang began to fire. Leatherhead didn't remember much after that only that all the Kraang had abandoned their positions and stations in the building and fled

"Leatherhead? You ok?"

Leatherhead turned around to see Mikey barely standing at the trashed doorway

"Michelangelo-"

"I'm ok but I don't feel very good…"

Sirens wailed in the background probably the authorities investigating the empty facility

Picking up Mikey once again, Leatherhead looked for a passage the Kraang often used to leave the warehouse and found himself in the sewers

"Michelangelo? Can you find the way to your home from here?"

Looking around Mikey nodded

"turn left here"

After almost half an hour of directions Leatherhead found himself at the entrance of the turtles' lair

The lair was empty and quiet.

Leatherhead made his way to the lair and found Master Splinter and his sons sitting in the dojo with their eyes closed. Leatherhead walked over to the nearest turtle, Donatello, and gave him a gentle shake

Donatello opened his eyes to see Leatherhead and immediately scrambled behind Leo knocking Raph on his side in the process

"Aaahh! Not the face! Not the face!"

"Donnie! What the shell?"

Master Splinter and Leonardo turned to see Mikey on the alligator's back.

"Michelangelo!"

"Mikey!"

The blue masked turtle slid Mikey off Leatherhead's back and put an arm over his shoulder

"Are you hurt?"

"A little but I don't feel very good"

The two other turtles walked over to Mikey and all three turtles squeezed Mikey in a massive hug just happy that their youngest brother was home safe.

"Leatherhead? You brought Mikey home…?

"Yes, he was injured in a fight with the Kraang"

"Where?"

Donatello went into 'Doctor' mode and started pestering Mikey over injuries and hovering over the orange masked turtle despite his protests

"Leatherhead, you can for the night if you want."

"In would be the least we can do after you saved Mikey"

Leatherhead smiled and layed down in the living room. Falling asleep to the sounds of a family, that was now whole again, wishing he could have his own

**A/N Ok, what did you guys think? Let me know and I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
